Bleach or Facebook
by Yuukinokai
Summary: This is what would have happened if Bleach happened on a social media, Facebook! The characters talk by commenting on posts and events.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The idea of writing fanfics like this comes from the user Sayuri-Ooo-baka. The characters are owned by Tite Kubo.**

 **It's my first time writing like this. If possible I would like to hear what you readers have to say, so please leave reviews!**

* * *

 _1\. The Strawberry Facebook Life_

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** is now friends with **Kuchiki Rukia**  
( **K** **urosaki Isshin** and **Kurosaki Yuzu** like this)

 **Kurosaki Isshin** Mom! Ichigo has grown up and finally has a girlfriend!

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** Shut up, old man! She is just a random girl!

 **Kurosaki Yuzu** That's right, dad! You need to calm down! It's because you always act like this that brother never brings a girl home!

 **Kurasaki Karin** What an Idiot.

 **Kurosaki Yuzu** Ichi-nii, bring her home ok? I want to see your girlfriend.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.

 **Kurosaki Isshin** Come on son! I eagerly await her visit! She can even stay at our place!

 **Kuchiki Rukia** Really? Then forgive me as I let myself in.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** NO DON'T! PLEASE GUYS. LISTEN TO ME!

 **Kurosaki Karin** What a bunch of idiots.

* * *

 **Kuchiki Rukia** now lives in **Kurosaki Ichigo** 's **Closet**  
(Seen by 1)

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** Get out.

 **Kuchiki Rukia** Why Ichigo? Are you planing on leaving a poor girl in the streets? And I have to be near you when hollows attack.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** ...

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** Ok you can stay, but don't tell anyone. Keep this a secret

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** Rukia?

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** ... **Rukia**? Are you here? Delete this!

The post has been reported, thus, deleted.

* * *

 **Orihine Inoue** and **Yasutora Sado** liked **I have experienced weird things**  
( **Kurosaki Ichigo** and 3 people like this)

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** Haha really?

 **Orihime Inoue** I dreamed about my brother and a sumo wrestler broke the walls of my house!

 **Arisawa Tatsuk** i Stop imagining thing, Orihime.

 **Orihime Inoue** But I swear it's true!

 **Yasutora Sado** In my case, I met a talking bird who attract ghosts.

 **Kusosaki Ichigo** hahahaha you guys are quite weird.

 **Orihime Inoue** Oh and I thought I saw Kurosaki-kun in a black kimono.

 **Yasutora Sado** Same.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** and **Kuchiki Rukia** disconnected

* * *

 **And there you go, the first chapter. How was it? Should I continue it? Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. When Ichigo's name is in italic, it means Kon is using his account**

 **Thank you for the favorite, follow and reviews!**

* * *

 _2\. Lock your account_

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo**_ HA I FINALLY HACKED YOUR ACCOUNT ICHIGO!

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** Who did this?

 **Kuchiki Rukia** It's obviously **Kon**.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** **Kon**! Stop it!

 **Orihime Inoue** Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo**_ INOUEEEE MY GODESS

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** KON STOP!

 **Kuchiki Rukia** Ichigo, change your password.

 **Kon** Inoue I love your boobs!

 **Kon** Eh? Why am I not in Ichigo's account anymore?

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** Kon... Prepare to die!

The user Kon no longer exists

* * *

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** 's friend **Kon** joined Facebook

 **Kuchiki Rukia** Hey Kon, I see you created a new account?

 **Kon** Yes! Nee-san! Thank you for the help.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** Oh there's a hollow! Kon, take care of my account for a while thanks!

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo**_ I LOVE BOOBS!

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** KON STOPPP!

* * *

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** **Grand Fisher** stay away from my sisters, you pedophile!

 **Grand Fisher** Who are you? Do I know you?

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** Kon, take care of my account again

 **Kon** I don't want t-

Kon disconnected

 **Kuchiki Rukia** I unplugged his computer. He'll go on yours soon enough

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** Thank you!

 **Grand Fisher** Oh I remember you now! I saw you once when you were young! I sent a friend request!

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** Go away. You dared touching my sisters.

 **Grand Fisher** Aw man, you're so mean. Ok bye. By the way, I also killed your mom.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** What? No! Come back here. I need to kick your ass!

 **Grand Fisher** No way, I'm getting a facial and having my mask removed. Bye!

* * *

 **Here you go, the second chapter. How was it? I tried making it as funny as possible, but not sure if you guys found it funny.**

 **Lintum1: Thanks you for the follow!**

 **Syborg: Thanks you for the follow! And thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it :)**

 **Hardoraku: Thanks you for the follow!**

 **Shahum24: Thanks you for the follow!**

 **Carebear123182: Thank you for the favorite!**

 **Domagonic: haha thank you for the review. I will try my best to update it as soon as I can :)**


End file.
